


Supporting Traumatized Animated Fantasy Protagonists

by CaptainJZH



Category: Gravity Falls, Infinity Train (Cartoon), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Spoilers For Infinity Train, Support Group, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven stood at a podium overlooking a circle of chairs. In the chairs were Star Butterfly, K.O., Dipper and Mabel Pines, and a newcomer, Tulip. She had just become part of the Cartooniverse, and reached out to Steven about joining the support group.He was happy to have her.





	Supporting Traumatized Animated Fantasy Protagonists

“Hello everyone!” Steven said in his trademark cheerful tone. “And welcome to the 57th biweekly meeting of STAFP. Would anyone like to begin?”

Steven stood at a podium overlooking a circle of chairs. In the chairs were Star Butterfly, K.O., Dipper and Mabel Pines, and a newcomer, Tulip. She had just become part of the Cartooniverse, and reached out to Steven about joining the support group. He was happy to have her.

About two years earlier (after Star fused the dimensions together, joining all of the universes), Steven got the idea for a support group for kids like him, who’d been through a crapton of otherworldly obstacles and just wanted someone to talk to. Dipper and Mabel were the first to join, followed by Star and K.O. They also had semiregular attendance from Wirt, Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton, and occasionally the Wattersons. 

Tulip, surprisingly, was the first to speak up. “So, uh… Hi! Um, so a little while ago I was on this train… And, uh, the train was evil and…” She stammered awkwardly, fiddling around with her hair before retreating back to her seat. “Sorry…”

“Hey, that’s okay!” Steven reassured her. “Here we only share what we want to share. No judgement allowed.” Realizing that Tulip probably didn’t want the attention, he turned to the Pines Twins. “So how are you two holding up these days?”

“Pretty good!” Dipper said. “It stinks being away from Grunkle Stan and Ford but we’re surviving, y’know?”

“Dipper still can’t stand triangles,” Mabel interrupted. Dipper turned red with embarrassment. 

“What’s wrong with triangles?” Tulip asked.

“It’s kind of a whole thing,” Star answered.

“There was this evil demonic triangle that possessed me once?” Dipper explained. “And he was defeated, but I guess I still think about it a lot? I’ve stopped using single dollars because of the pyramid on the back.”

“K.O,” Steven continued on, “What’s up with you lately?”

“Well I found out my dad is evil. So that’s kind of a thing right now.”

“I feel ya there, bro,” Star nodded.

“Same here,” Steven said, urging K.O. to continue.

“Also my show got cancelled,” K.O. added.

_ “What?!”  _ the entire group asked. Even Tulip, who had only seen it once or twice, was shocked.

“Hey, I had a good run! Got to meet Captain Planet, Garnet, Sonic the Hedgehog… I still don’t know what Chilidogs are.”

Star patted K.O. on the back. “We have much to discuss,” she said.

“How are things in Echo Creek, Star?” Dipper asked.

“Good! Mewni’s been successfully integrated into Earth, and the consequences aren’t  _ too  _ severe.”

“There was another plane crash, wasn’t there?” Mabel interjected.

“The Ponyheads have designated airspace for a  _ reason!”  _ Star pushed back.

“Okay, okay,” Steven said, calming everything down.

“Uh, Steven?” Tulip asked, feeling more comfortable now. “I think I wanna talk again…”

“Sure!” Steven nodded, giving Tulip the floor.

“Well... I got really mad at my mom for one thing. Because I couldn’t go to Game Design Camp? And I tried to walk there on my own, then I came across this weird infinite train, and there were all these world on it… And a Conductor who tried to kill me after I thought he could help me… And he got my friend.”

“Oh no,” Mabel gasped.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” K.O. said, offering his sympathies.

“I’ve been there, Tulips,” Star nodded.

“Thanks… But I think I’m starting to get better?” Tulip continued. “I guess hearing you guys and all your stories made me realize I wasn’t alone, y’know?”

“Hey, that’s basically why this group is here,” Steven said with a chuckle. “And you’re always welcome.”

After the meeting, Steven met Tulip again at the door. “Say, do you wanna go get a milkshake or something?”

“A milkshake?” Tulip fake-scoffed. “What is this, the Fifties?”

“C’mon, they’re selling them down at the Big Donut now. My treat.”

“That’s not just a place that sells things with holes in them, is it?”

“What?”

“Nothing…” Tulip sighed. “You know what, I’ll take you up on that. Milkshakes it is!”

“Yes!” Steven proclaimed. “While we’re there, I gotta introduce you to Connie. Although she’s more of a bookie while you’re a techie… In that case, I’ll introduce you to Peridot.”

And so Steven and Tulip ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Infinity Train episode 8 destroyed me and I'm setting my hopes for tonight very high for the finale tonight. #LetTulipBeHappy


End file.
